Peppa Pig Story vol 3
by adnansomeguy
Summary: Peppa teaches George that it is rude to keep the TV all to himself.


One day, George was watching his favourite TV show: Mr. Potato, when Peppa walked into the living room, looking rather cross.

"George! You've been watching that silly show for hours! It's my turn to watch the TV!" Peppa squealed.

George only continued to giggle at the TV, as Mr. Potato had begun doing his signature dance. George began to stand up, wanting to join in, only to be shoved back down by Peppa, who's face was fuming. As George fell to the ground, he began his typical flood of tears, practically gushing with water, soaking the carpet and anything else unfortunate enough to be in his tear-radius. George's crying only irritated Peppa further, her anger reaching it's boiling point. She tensed all her muscles and screamed, leaping onto George and shoving her fingers into his tear ducts. George's eyes began to swell up, the water pressure building in his head, until it reached it's 's maximum pressure, forcing George's eyes to fly out of his head, pulled taught by the veins still holding them to his brain, water flowing out of his empty eyeholes, contaminated with his blood. Peppa grabbed his eyes, pulling them back behind his head, tying a knot and beginning to strangle him. Gripping his eyes, Peppa steered George into the TV, smashing his head against the screen, causing it to shatter. George's tears connected with the electrical circuits inside the TV, conducting electricity throughout his body, causing him to spasm and drool uncontrollably, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Peppa continued smashing his head against the TV, impaling him with thousands of glass shards, using his eye-cords to rein him back and throw him into the TV, over and over again. Peppa, done with the TV, turned George towards the kitchen, shoulder charging him into the benchtop. Peppa reached around George's head, opening his mouth wide. She slammed his gaping mouth into the corner of the kitchen bench, grabbing the toaster and bashing his head in, dislocating his jaw and shattering his teeth. Peppa threw George onto the floor, turning him over onto his back, and began to pull his jaw apart from his head, the ligaments slowly tearing, his head widening more and more until it reached it's breaking point, tearing in two. Chunks of George's head flew apart with the tear, some finding their way into Peppa's mouth. She cringed, ready to spit them out, until she realised. They were delicious. Peppa licked her lips, savouring the runny, chunky texture of George's blood covered pieces of meat. She looked at George, smiling, and leaned in close to his 'jaw', the blood gushing out in waves. She stretched her tongue out, reaching into the area where George's jaw had been, and allowed his blood to fill her with its moist flavour. Peppa continued like this until the blood began to stop flowing, and dried out. She stood up, feral, still wanting more. She stomped George's stomach, shoving her foot into George, as though he were her shoe. she shook her foot back and forth, between the kitchen bench and table, the floor wet with George's tears, making it easier to slide him across the floor. Once George was thoroughly beaten up, Peppa removed her foot from George's stomach, his flesh turning inside out. She used the opening to remove his internal organs, using her teeth to sever their connection to his body. Once all his organs had been removed, Peppa turned George onto his front, shoving them all into his half-head, cramming them into his skull, some spilling out of his eye holes. Once the stuffing was finished, Peppa stomped George's neck, and brittle as it was, it snapped, removing his head from his body. Peppa lifted his now fairly heavy head with one arm, opening the oven with the other. she threw George's head in, and set the oven to 180 degrees, letting it cook. At that moment, Mummy and Daddy Pig arrived at the house, looking rather disturbed at the mess Peppa had created at the TV.

"Peppa..." Daddy Pig spoke, "Why is the TV broken?"

"Sorry Daddy," Peppa said quietly, "I was using it to murder George and harvest him for his organs." Mummy and Daddy pig looked at each other, shocked. "I just wanted to make you a nice dinner for when you got back home..."

Peppa's statement was followed by a long moment of silence. Until it was broken by Daddy Pig letting out a hearty laugh, Mummy Pig soon following suit. Whilst unsure why they were laughing, Peppa joined in, laughing as hard as she could. They all laughed until they all fell onto their backs, wriggling around on the floor. Even George joined in, his dead corpse violently spasming as some of the earlier electrocution kicked in. They all laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and suffocated and died.

THE END


End file.
